Oh, my darling
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: ¿No es gracioso lo perfecto que te puede parecer la vida de alguien y estar más que equivocado? Marshall Lee no era perfecto, no era de piedra y no era exactamente feliz. AU/Universo Alterno.


**Nombre del fic: **Oh, my darling.

**Autora: **MirandaLaBizca.

**Summary:** AU/¿No es gracioso lo perfecto que te puede parecer la vida de alguien y estar más que equivocado? Marshall Lee no era perfecto, no era de piedra y no era exactamente feliz.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado solo con fines de entretención.

* * *

><p><strong>Presentaciones 1, Marshall Lee.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un chico no tan perfecto.<em>

_._

Marshall Lee era para todos un chico rebelde, alegre y guapo, era el tipo de chico que hace que todas las chicas caigan irremediablemente enamoradas ante él, o por lo menos atraídas físicamente.

Tenía buenas calificaciones, no, tenía unas jodidas _perfectas_ _calificaciones_ y todos se preguntaban cómo podía seguir siendo tan perfecto teniendo la fama de un chico malo, además era el chico más popular de toda la escuela, bueno, había uno que le empataba pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra.

Todo el que lo conociera diría que él era un chico de ensueño, que parecía tener la vida arreglada y un brillante futuro por delante.

Por supuesto, como todas las cosas en el mundo no todo era como aparentaba, porque a decir verdad, no existía nada _perfecto_.

Volviendo a Marshall Lee _¿No es gracioso lo perfecto que te puede parecer la vida de alguien y estar más que equivocado?_ Marshall Lee no era perfecto, no era de piedra y no era exactamente feliz, esas "pequeñas" cosas eran cosas que el solo sabía.

Y era por aquello que el azabache se encontraba allí, en aquel puente poco concurrido, parado a cinco centímetros de una caída mortal preguntándose tantas cosas, era un cobarde, eso ya se lo decía a si mismo mientras veía con una mirada perdida lo que podría significar su fin.

_Las personas son ciertamente muy insignificantes_, se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba un poco más, una persona menos no cambiaría nada, todos irían a su funeral y le dedicarían miradas de lastima ¿Y luego qué? En una semana pasaría al olvido y encontrarían a otro chico a quien idolatrar.

Rió amargamente, sus padres no le extrañarían, su hermana tampoco, a decir verdad era por ellos que estaba ahí en primer lugar, dos padres que no hacían nada más que pelear entre ellos todo el tiempo esperándole en casa no era un sentimiento muy reconfortante, además su hermana se había sumado al problema volviéndose más blanda y poco precavida ¡Mierda! Sus padres ni siquiera tenían empleo ¿Por qué a pesar de que les odiaba seguía trabajando tan duro para conseguir dinero para ellos? ¡Su hermana ni siquiera hacia nada! A pesar de que Marceline fuera menor que el eso no significaba que estaba ciega ante los problemas, ella solo salía toda la tarde y noche volviendo en la madrugada para dormir o pedir dinero, se saltaba las clases ¡Las clases! ¡Las clases que tanto le costaba pagar! Eso lo llenaba de rabia e impotencia, ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo tan difícil para él?

Mantener a una familia rota era difícil, tener sueños como ir a una universidad no lo hacían más fácil, apenas podía pagar todas las necesidades en su casa como para pensar en ahorrar para una buena universidad, además a Marceline le gustaba tomar "Prestado" el poco dinero que ahorraba.

Y sus calificaciones ni hablar, casi no dormía para mantenerlas porque toda la tarde trabajaba en un trabajo que odiaba, estaba en ese punto de desesperación en el que se sentía tan fatigado y cansado de su vida que solo deseaba descansar… _para siempre._

Suspirando aliviado cerró los ojos y levantó las manos como si fuera a volar, estaba desmoronándose del sueño porque no había dormido una jodida semana ni había podido descansar un segundo, habían llamado de la escuela para avisar que Marceline seria suspendida durante una semana y sus padres habían comenzado a llevar sus peleas a otro nivel donde ambos se golpeaban y metían a sus hijos al problema, bueno, lo metían a él al problema.

Sintiendo un sentimiento de descanso dio un paso más.

-¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Marshall!

Ese momento que tanto había soñado se había interrumpido bruscamente, una mano le había detenido por el brazo antes de cometer aquello.

Sus piernas le flaquearon sintiendo como caía al frió pavimento en lugar de la profunda agua, no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, se sentía demasiado cansado.

Una par de cálidas y subes manos le cargaron con facilidad _¿Acaso estaba tan ligero?_ Por supuesto, la pérdida de peso también era un precursor de la fatiga y el estrés. Pensándolo bien probablemente estaba siendo cargado como a una princesa, le dieron ganas de reír ante la imagen mental, pero no rió, ni se sintió avergonzado, ni nada, solo todo a su alrededor se volvió más negro y sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: Me encanta el drama, hora de aventura y esta pareja ¡Yay! uvu Amo escribir este tipo de historias solo espero que lo continúe porque suelo abandonar este tipo de fics xDD huehuehuehue 8).<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
